


Worry

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, Feels, Missing Scene, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Worry twisted inside Chloe's gut. She told herself that it was entirely professional, that it had nothing to do with the memory of those huge scars curving their way down Lucifer's shoulder blades.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's getting reckless. Chloe cares more than she should. </p><p>(AKA Two conversations that SHOULD have happened in 1X5.)</p><p>***UPDATE: Now with chapter 2!!!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So 1X5 was a complete trainwreck. Not only were Chloe and Lucifer parodies of themselves, but the show seems to have forgotten that the best scene in the entire gorram series ever happened. I didn't rewrite the whole episode, but what follows is a very necessary conversation I imagined happened in a version of 1X5 written by writers who actually knew what they were doing.

They'd both been in a bad mood all day. The fact that it would culminate in a shouting match had probably been inevitable, no matter how much she might wish that it had happened someplace more private.

"I completely fail to see what the problem is!" Lucifer was somewhere beyond exasperated as he glared down at her, completely uncaring of the people stopping along the sidewalk to stare at him. On anyone else she would have called it anger, but she'd always gotten the impression that seeing Lucifer genuinely angry would be a hurricane compared to the measly rainshower that this was.

"Our first little adventure should be more than enough proof that I won't allow you to die, no matter what your sniveling ex has to say on the matter, and all of the following ones have made it clear I'll help your case rather than hurt it," Lucifer continued, throwing his hands up in the air. "Given your complete lack of enthusiasm about my general existence, I thought you'd love the idea of my injurable self rushing headlong into danger!"

She opened the passenger door and pushed him into the car, resisting the urge to slam it on him before heading around and getting in her side. "One, keep your voice down," she snapped, narrowing her eyes at his offended look. "And two, you're...." She hesitated on the rest of the sentence, then sighed and gave in. "You're starting to scare me."

Lucifer's expression flickered for a few seconds, almost like he was struggling between relief and sadness, then he shut it down completely. "Oh?" he said finally, the sadness winning. "Finally decided to not be quite so cynical about the whole devil thing?"

"Don't be stupid." She pushed away the memory of the flash of something she'd seen in that mirror, the way his face had changed for just that instant. "You were reckless before, but this is just ridiculous. You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I know!" Lucifer shouted back, something in his face too complicated for her to read. "I'm looking forward to it!"

Worry twisted inside Chloe's gut. She told herself that it was entirely professional, that it had nothing to do with the memory of those huge scars curving their way down Lucifer's shoulder blades. She'd been a cop long enough to know that kind of trauma could scar a soul even more deeply than it did a body, and she—

She really needed to stop thinking about that right now, actually.

"So what you're telling me is you're suicidal?" she snapped instead, trying to make the words only sound annoyed instead of ...  everything else they were. "You really expect me to take someone _suicidal_ with me on a case?"

Lucifer scoffed. "I'm not _suicidal_. I'm just...." He searched for words, and when he couldn't seem to find the ones he was looking for he threw his hands in the air. "I won't die. Even if this whole mortality thing goes that far, Maze is compelled to protect me. She couldn't let me die even if she wanted to."

There was a flicker of something that almost looked like sadness again – she hated that she knew how to read the expression on his face now – and Chloe turned back to look at the windshield so she wouldn't have to keep catching it. "You were wrong about the fact that you couldn't get shot. What if you're wrong about this?"

"Then it will be a new experience, won't it?" Lucifer's voice sounded almost flippant again, and Chloe refused to think about whether or not his eyes would contradict that.

She put the key back in the ignition. "You know, if you really are the devil, they'll probably just toss you back into Hell."

"Or I'll just stop."

There was such longing in the words that it horrified Chloe, and her head whipped around to stare at Lucifer without any conscious command from her brain. His own eyes widened, as if he'd just realized what he'd said out loud, and he blinked and shook his head as if that would be enough to repudiate it. "Not that that will ever happen, of course." He smiled that asshole smile he did so well. "The Devil is forever."

She just watched him, wondering if that therapist he went to had ever seen the scars. She must have – the two got naked enough – but somehow Chloe was sure it had never come up. He was clearly too good at hiding.

She knew exactly what that was like.

Lucifer's smirk faltered, and he gestured towards the street in front of them. "Detective, don't we have some bad guys to catch?"

Chloe shook her head, turning her attention back to the street as she pulled out from the parking space. Could she maybe call the therapist, ask her to bring it— No. No no no. "One of these days, I'm going to wait until I'm going fast enough and then push you out of the car."

"Oh, detective," Lucifer said lazily. "You say the sweetest things."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turned out I wasn't quite done.

Lucifer leaned against the car, looking brooding rather than smug. Chloe watched him from a distance, trying hard not to remember the sight of him walking towards the armed gang members as if he didn’t have a care in the world. She knew he’d been using his mind whammy trick – his voice changed somehow when he was using it – and he’d held them off just long enough for the armed officers to burst in. But if they’d been even a few seconds longer, Lucifer would have been the first one in front of the bullet.

_Maybe I’ll just stop._

Knowing she was being stupid, Chloe walked up to him. “I thought you said your bartender would be forced to save you,” she said, challenge in her voice. That wasn’t what she’d meant to say – Yellow Viper didn’t feel like the right suspect, and she’d wanted to talk it out with him – but Lucifer was far too good at making her do things she hadn’t meant to do. “I didn’t see her anywhere.”

“I know.” Lucifer’s expression lightened briefly, but there was something wry in the twist of his lips. “Apparently I’m not the only one being affected by our time up here. A demon with free will. I’m so proud.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “I would think the real devil would be more annoyed at a disobedient subject.”

Lucifer lifted a shoulder. “Obedience doesn’t mean anything if they don’t have a choice in the matter.” His gaze grew distant, for a moment someplace a million miles away from where they were. Or years….

_That’s where I cut my wings off._

She forced the memory aside, worried at how often she had to do that. “Also not something I expected the devil to say.”

Lucifer blinked, returning to the moment. “Ah, well, you know how PR people are.” The words were light again, as if whatever had put that look on his face had been shut and locked behind some door. “Besides, it wasn’t as if she was needed. You had the police come in and spoil all the fun.”

“It wasn’t me.” She shook her head, making herself refocus on the case. “Yellow Viper made the 911 call after he got the kids out.”

Lucifer’s brow furrowed. “Really? Not a terribly intelligent thing for a guilty man to do. We would have both been far more convenient dead.”

“I know.” She looked over to where he was being put in the back of a squad car. “I think we got the wrong guy.”

Lucifer’s expression darkened. “Which means I allowed the wrong man to be punished.” He pushed away from the car. “Come, Detective. I believe it’s time we had a special little private talk with Benny Cho.”

“Not yet.” She stopped him with a glare and a hand against his chest. “I think he’s guilty for the shooting, too, but I need to check a few things out before I’m absolutely sure.”

He met her glare with one of his own. “I don’t need evidence, Detective. I’m the devil.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Not having enough evidence is what led to Yellow Viper taking the fall in the first place.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, then his jaw tightened. “Fine. Evidence now, vengeance later.”

That should have been the cue to pull her hand away, but there were more words rising up in her throat before she could decide whether or not they were a good idea. “And if you _ever_ do something so suicidally stupid as walking out in front of an entire armed gang again,” she threatened, chest tight with all sorts of things she flatly refused to put a name to. “I swear to you I’ll … I’ll … lock you in a room and force you to listen to 24 hours of ‘Dora the Explorer’ on a loop.”

Lucifer’s brow furrowed. “It saved your life.”

“And could have ended yours,” she shot back. “So _don’t_.”

Lucifer’s eyes went wide at that, and they stared at each other for a long, silent moment. He still looked confused, but she could see the same vulnerability in his eyes that had been there the last time they’d done this. It made her breath catch in her throat, every sensible, life-preserving impulse in her head growing fainter and fainter.

Then he blinked, like he was waking up, and backed up against the car enough that she was no longer touching him. She jerked her hand away, looking anywhere but at him as she headed around to her side of the car.

When they both got in, Lucifer cleared his throat. “So, this ‘Dora the Explorer,’” he said, clearly trying for cavalier. He almost made it. “Is it the sort of torture the Devil should know about?”

Chloe let out a breath as she started the car. “If you really want torture, you should try ‘Barney.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
